The Many Dangers of the GoM
by Orangetabby101
Summary: The many dangers of our fellow GoM memebers. Why the GoM is quite the force to reckon with. My first time writing for this. Rated M because of profanity. And because a scary Kuroko. May or may not be made into a drabble series. Reviews are cherished! May or may not have romance in later chapters.
1. Beware of A Kuroko Tetsuya With Scissors

The Many Dangers of Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre: Humor

* * *

**Konichiwa, minna! This is my first time writing for Kuroko no Basket, because if you check my stories, I'm a total video game person. This may have more chapters, and I hope you enjoy! I also just read the newest chapter! I am pumped! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Beware of A Kuroko with Scissors

It wasn't common for the small blunette to get angry, not even a tiny bit upset. But even though the calm façade was hard to break, it was quite possible. Pushing the wrong buttons could end with deadly results.

Everyone had certain buttons that were not meant to be pushed.

And surprisingly, Kuroko Tetsuya had many, even though they may be hard to pinpoint.

Thus, it leads to the quite traumatizing situation that will be spoken of.

It all started on one special day.

Kuroko's birthday.

* * *

"Kurokochi Happy birthday ssu!" Kise happily swung the blunette around, much to Kuroko's dismay.

"Please put me down. This is quite uncomfortable." Kuroko said flatly. Kise put him down.

"Kurokochi! Did you invite Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi and Momoicchi and Kagamicchi?! Oh yeah and Midorimacchi?!" Kuroko nodded.

"Of course Kise-kun." Loud banging resounded from the door, and all the guests strode in happily.

"TETSU-KUN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Momoi squeezed Kuroko, her sizeable bust pressing against his chest.

"Arigato, Momoi-san. But I can't breathe." She released him, and continued to ramble on about how she'd never forget such a special event. Eventually, Kuroko tuned her out a bit, but his thoughts were rather rudely interrupted by a large slap on is back.

"Happy birthday Tetsu/Kuroko." Aomine and Kagami glared at each other.

"I was supposed to say it first, Bakagami!"

"Oi! Shut up Ahomine! I was supposed to!" The two argued above Kuroko.

And thus, Button#1 had been pushed. Kuroko frowned, taking both hands and jabbing both of them violently into the Baka and Aho's side.

"Shit Tetsu...Owww..."

"Damn Kuroko...those hands could kill..." Murasakibara chewed on a piece of pocky.

"Well, let's eat cake and party, ne Kuro-chin?" Kuroko nodded, stepping to Murasakibara's side, leaving two visibly pissed idiots.

* * *

The celebration was quite fun, and Kuroko for once found himself smiling a bit more brighter than usual. But now it was time for gifts.

Kagami presented first, with 5 coupons for the Monster Vanilla Shake that came only in April. He was quite happy.

Momoi gave him a large bottle of vanilla scented lotion, that he was also elated to get.

Aomine gave him vanilla scented lube, which Kuroko refused, but Aomine ended up sneaking into his room and keeping it there anyway.

Midorima gave him a week worth of lucky items which included a basketball figurine, a blue stuffed cat doll, a blue stuffed dog doll, a blue pendant that was of the utmost importance because it was to give Aquarius great luck forever, blue socks, blue mittens, and a blue ninja suit. (which surprisingly came with weapons as well).

Kise gave him an exclusive photo album, from a shoot that they had all done together.

Murasakibara handed him various snacks, consisting of 10 boxes of vanilla pocky, 20 boxes of vanilla wafers, and 3 jumbo sized bags of vanilla candies. Kuroko felt like he was in heaven, due to a godly dose of pure vanilla

And finally, Akashi gave him a small box, wrapped with a blue bow. Kuroko stared curiously, though it wasn't to obvious that he was intrigued. He opened the box.

Two beautiful pairs of scissors, with blue handles. Kuroko thanked him, saying that he had always wanted to have a pair of scissors to use just like Akashi.

"Akashi, don't drag Kuroko into your scissor fetish as well." Aomine drawled. Akashi cast a steely glare, making Aomine regret that.

Kagami snickered, coming up with a joke.

"Don't worry Ahomine, you wouldn't get it for your birthday because you have to have certain height requirements. We far exceeded the limit." Aomine grinned, holding back a chuckle.

"Yea I guess, if you wanna be in the scissor club, you gotta be short!"

"Daiki, Taiga, would you like to shove those words back down your esophagus and all the way to your stomach? I would greatly appreciate it." This time, it was Murasakibara to play around.

"Aka-chin, don't feel insecure about your height. Being short is cute, on both you and Kuro-chin~" Akashi twitched various times, and Kuroko's fringe covered his eyes, leaving cold shivers in the room.

Brushing away Murasakibara's hands, he picked up the two scissors Akashi gave him, spinning them around on his fingers.

"Kuroko? What are ya-AAAAAAHHHH!" Kagami screamed at the top of his lungs, dodging the swift attack of newly sharpened metal.

"What the fuck Tetsu?!" Kuroko gripped the scissors tightly, his eyes suddenly looking empty, like a dead fish.

"Heheh...if you tease me or Akashi-kun about our height, I'll make sure my scissors are dripping with blood when I'm finished with you~"

Aomine and Kagami bolted, leaving a flabbergasted Midorima, a shocked Kise and Momoi, and a sparkling Akashi.

Akashi uncharacteristically pounced on Kuroko.

"My my Tetsuya, you've grown up so fast...into another scissor loving person, adding to the population of scissor loving people in Tokyo. I'm so proud of you~" Akashi swung Kuroko around like a toddler in his arms, as if brimming with glee as if Kuroko was his newborn son.

Kise blinked, turning to Midorima. "We're dreaming right? Kurokochi's birthday is tomorrow, and this is just a sad little nightmare, right ssu?" Momoi shook her head, walking away.

"No Kise-kun...its all REAL!" she screamed, leaving quickly. Kise followed suite, leaving an overjoyed Akashi and a still spinning Kuroko. Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Happy birthday. Kuroko." He said, leaving.

* * *

**My gosh, this was so friggin stupid. But should I continue? Please tell me!**


	2. Vanilla Milkshake is Life

The Many Dangers Of Kuroko Tetsuya

Chapter 2: Vanilla Milkshakes Are Life

* * *

**Here we are with another chapter!**

* * *

Vanilla.

Quite a simple, yet alluring, sweet, delicious taste, that would set your heart a flutter.

But what could be better than vanilla?

Think of it like this:

Vanilla _Milkshake._

Combining these two was the greatest thing since fried chicken.

Wll, not everyone thought that.

But one person did.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

His unchanging love and passion for the vanilla milkshake was unbeatable.

He even went as far to say that it was a gift from heaven's kitchen.

That was enough to thoroughly convince the GoM,as well as the players of Seirin, Too, Shuūtoku, Rakuzan, Kaijo, and Yosen that blunette was greatly addicted and obsessed, and that he may need to be shipped off to vanilla milkshake rehab.

But, what if one was to get between the blunette and his favorite beverage.

Let us just say that all hell would break loose on the spot.

Thus, that leads us to another button of Kuroko Tetsuya's that shouldn't be pushed.

* * *

"You asshole: the only reason you won was because you went into the Zone after me!"

"Shut up Ahomine! You're just upset because you can't admit you're better than me.

The two bickered until the heard the rather distressed Kuroko cracking his knuckles. The two gave each other a worried look. Kagami piped up.

"O-Oi Kuroko! I'll buy you a vanilla shake! So w-why don't we head off to Maji Burger!?"

"Jumbo size."

"Eh?" The two basketball idiots said in unison.

"I want the jumbo size. Please." Aomine nodded.

"Sure Tetsu. Whatever you like."

* * *

The three silently entered the fast food place, the smell of grease at food hitting their noses hard.

"I'll get us all a seat, since its empty." Aomine stifled a laugh.

"Tetsu, you're fucking invincible, nobody is gonna notice-"

"Please be quiet Aomine-kun." Kagami tilted his head towards the counter.

"C'mon, the line is short."

* * *

"Oi, Aomine. Have you ever tricked Kuroko into drinking a chocolate milkshake instead of vanilla one?"

Aomine quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Wanna try?"

* * *

"Here Kuroko." Kagami handed him the chocolate milkshake. Kuroko silently thanked him before taking a sip.

He drank it all in a few more large sips.

Aomine then realized what was gonna happen.

"Shit! Kagami, duck!" Kagami, being the stupid idiot, decided to ask why.

"Why?" When Aomine didn't reply, he turned to Kuroko.

His face was met with a large jetstream of chocolate milkshake.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Kagami screamed at the top of his lungs, making a note that opera singers wished they could hit.

Kuroko wiped his mouth before pouring (somehow he got some more) more chocolate milkshake onto Kagami's head.

"See you tomorrow, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun." He said politely, doing a small bow before leaving a (once again) traumatized Kagami and a laughing Aomine.

But he wasn't done yet.

A blue pair of scissors zipped past his head. A soft snipping was heard, and he turned to the window, spotting a crazed Kuroko Tetsuya.

'Note to Self: Don't ever mess with Kuroko's/Tetsu's vanilla milkshake' the two thought in unison.

* * *

**If you were wondering, Kuroko spat out the milkshake in Kagami's face. Yeah, its gross, but hey, we're talking about Kuroko here. HE HAS NO LIMITS! Remember to review!**

**-OrangeTabby101**


	3. Vanilla Milkshake is Life Part 2

The Many Dangers of Kuroko Tetsuya

Chapter 2A: Destroying The Milkshake

* * *

**Well, sorry for the wait! Here's an extension of chapter two! Please enjoy! **

* * *

The vanilla milkshake.

Crafted by angel chefs, bestowing it upon humans.

It was truly a miracle for the phantom sixth man.

Such a sweetness given to him, he couldn't be happier.

Unless it was taken away.

There were 4 stages for Kuroko Tetsuya to blow his top.

The Thought Stage. Where he would contemplate the situation.

The Sadness Stage. Where he would silently mourn the disappearance of his happiness.

The Anger Stage. Where he would slowly begin to feel his feelings boil.

The Snap Stage. Where he would finally let loose his anger completely.

Unfortunately, for those who triggered it, didn't realize how fast the stages went by, and they quickly faced an imminent 'death'.

* * *

"Oi Kuroko, what are you drinking?" Kagami said, making futile effort to start a conversation.

"I believe you already know what I'm drinking, Kagami-kun." Kagami silently growled.

"Hey! I'm just trying to start a conversation!"

"Which you failed at." A vein popped in Kagami's forehead. But before he could, the aho sat next Kuroko.

"Hey Tetsu." Kuroko looked up and smiled softly at Aomine, causing sparks to fly between Aomine and Kagami's glare.

"Hello Aomine-kun. How are you?" Aomine grinned.

"Fine, except for Momoi, who's been bitching all day." He then glanced over to Kuroko's beverage.

"Oi, Tetsu, can I have some of that?" He didn't wait for a reply before taking a big gulp.

Kagami was flabbergasted.

"Hey Kuroko, I'll be taking some too." Kagami took even more than Aomine. Aomine then grabbed the cup.

"Kuroko didn't let you have any! Bakagami!"

"He didn't even respond to you either Ahomine!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"You heard me!" Suddenly, the cup dropped from both of their hands, the contents spilling on the table.

"We're sorry Kuroko."

But that wasn't the beginning of their problems.

They heard a soft chuckle.

'We're dead.' They thought in unison.

_"Daiki, Taiga...who said you could have any of it in the first place?" _

Venom dripped heavily from his words like water dripped from a faucet.

Standing up, he looked down on them(for once).

"Please...don't ever take anything that I didn't grant you to take from me...okay?" He said his expression awfully happy, which was greatly out of character to them.

"And one more thing." Before any were prepared, he gave both a hard uppercut.

"Sayonara, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

The two males were left with a nasty bruise on their face for 3 weeks.

* * *

**So what do you think? Sorry I delayed it, and sorry its kinda short.**

**-OrangeTabby101**


	4. No Stealing Candy!

The Many Dangers of the GoM

Chapter 3: Stealing Calls for Consequences

* * *

**Hi everyone! I changed up the series because I thought 'Hey, how about adding in the GoM?' So that's what I did! I hope you all enjoy this series!**

* * *

If you met Murasakibara Atsushi, there were two things you would notice off the spot.

He was **tall.**

And he loved candy.

If you couldn't spot him from his height, the large duffel bag spilling with various snacks and candy were easy enough to catch your attention.

But there were many things that made Murasakibara seem so...wrong.

His voice was childish, he gave people nicknames, he almost always had his hand stuffed in a bag of chips, or he was always eating a lollipop.

Many thought(by many meaning the aho and the baka) that he was quite stupid, and that he wouldn't notice anything.

_**But they were gravely mistaken.**_

* * *

Murasakibara blinked, looking around.

"Muro-chin, have you seen my jawbreakers?" Himuro Tasuya, a fellow teammate and friend looked up from his book.

"I thought you had them."

"I'm missing two." he whined. His eyes widened, lips trembling.

"Muro-chin, do you think someone stole it from me?" Himuro shook his head.

"Atsushi, don't cry, you just might've dropped them somewhere." Murasakibara shook his head.

"My bag was closed up." Himuro chuckled.

"Want me to buy new ones?" Murasakibara shook his head.

"You can't Muro-chin, those were the limited edition peach and kiwi flavors. They're not gonna be selling them anytime soon."

* * *

"Watch it idiot!"

"Shut up, Bakagami! We're gonna get caught!"

"Let's just eat them now."

Alas, hell was to be their fate, as a psychotic looking Kuroko walked in, a large grinned plastered on his face.

"Here they are." Kuroko pointed, a look of triumph sealed into the azure orbs as the two idiots froze in terror. Himuro and Murasakibara stepped in, Murasakibara's eyes narrowed sharply.

"_Taiga,_" Himuro stressed. "What the hell are you doing?" Kagami said nothing, his teeth cracking the jawbreaker in his mouth rather loudly. Kuroko looked over to Aomine, who was currently trying to escape through the window of Murasakibara's apartment.

"_You're too big, Aomine-kun. Please cease the idiotic display of stupidity and face the consequences like a man."_ Kuroko said, an edge of amusement slipping through his lips.

"You're way too blunt for your own good Tetsu." Himuro and Kuroko looked at each other and nodded.

"Ne, Himuro-kun, would you like to head out to Maji Burger. I haven't had a milkshake in a while."

"You just had one before you came here Kuroko!" Kagami said flabbergasted, still lost in the current situation.

"Sure Tetsuya. Atsushi, we'll be heading out, do with them as you please." Himuro said, disregarding the redhead. Kuroko walked over to the idiots(Aomine had finally stopped attempting to escape through the window) and whispered.

"That's for the milkshake, _bastards._" The two turned tail, leaving an evil Murasakibara and two trembling idiots.

It was so not worth stealing the candy.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and give opinions! :D**

**-OrangeTabby101**


	5. Meeting the Family Part 1

The Many Dangers of the GoM

Chapter 5: Meeting the Family Part 1

* * *

**I am so sorry to everyone who followed this fix. I apologize for not updating in a while, so please go easy on me. But here we have another chapter!**

* * *

It was destined to happen one day or another.

Where close friends would soon have to meet each other's families.

And it was not pleasant to say the least.

And in this worst case scenario, it was Kuroko's family that the group of 6(that includes Kagami)had the pleasure of meeting. It all started one day at Maji Burger...

* * *

"Hey, who would like to throw a sleepover? Spring vacation is gonna start!" Momoi exclaimed excitedly. Aomine yawned.

"Not me. Who even does that anymore?" Kuroko blinked.

"I wouldn't mind a sleepover at all." He blankly stated, drawing everyone's attention. Akashi gave a light smile.

"I suppose that a sleepover should be in order." Kise grinned.

"Whoopie! Wait...who's house is it gonna be at?" Akashi sighed.

"Normally, I would offer my house first, but my father has been under a lot of stress lately. I would do best not to disturb him." He stated calmly. Kagami, Kise, and Aomine all said at once.

"Our apartments are too small." Momoi smiled sadly.

"My family is visiting." Midorima scoffed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Nobody comes over today. Oha-Asa deems it extremely bad luck." Murasakibara munched on a chocolate bar.

"You guys could come over to my place." Everyone quickly reminisced the last time they visited.

It was a garbage dump.

Alas, that left one blue haired phantom.

"Tetsu-kun/Kuroko/Kuroko!/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Kurokochi!" The phantom blinked.

"Yes?"

"Can we sleep over?" They all said in unison. Kuroko's gaze darkened.

"Are you all sure you can endure the hell hole which is my home?" He deadpanned. They all nodded thinking,

'Kuroko's place will be awesome!'

* * *

Everyone silently followed Kuroko to his home. When they finally reached, many were astonished.

This house was quite huge. Kuroko blinked, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is me, mother." He replied softly. They all heard various locks unclicking.

"Talk about hardcore security..." Aomine mumbled. The door opened, however, nobody was there.

"Eh? Kurokochi, where is your-"

"Welcome. It is a pleasure to meet you all. Kuroko has told me a lot about you all."

"EH?!" the bunch screamed, staring directly at the woman in front of them.

She had fair skin, which looked velvety and smooth. She had on a light pink lip gloss, along with a soft sky blue eye shadow. Her blank, azure eyes showed the perfect resemblance to her son. She had long hair that reached her hips. Her nails were also painted blue. She wore a white t shirt, along with casual shorts that were above her knees. She had very sharp curves, but the most notable factor about her was her large bust size. Aomine gazed dreamily at the sight of her, prompting Kuroko to stomp on his foot harshly, as he released a dark aura.

"Aomine-kun, do not gaze at my mother with such a face." He stated bluntly, making him feel embarrassed. She smiled.

"Please do not be so cold towards your friends Tetsuya. Please, come inside." She said smiling, gesturing for the group to follow. She pointed towards the couch as they stopped by the stairs, Kuroko standing directly in front of it.

"Please make yourselves comfortable in the livi-"

"TET-CHAN!" Came a masculine yell as a dash of light blue flung itself down the stairs and tackled Kuroko immediately. All stared in awe at the larger figure on the floor.

"Mou, yamete onii-san..." Kuroko mumbled as the larger pressed himself against Kuroko's smaller body.

They could all see the invisible dog ears and tail wagging.

"Tet-chan, what's up? You left your nii-san all alone."

"Onii-san, I have school. And I ask that you stop acting like this because we have guests." Kuroko stated. The other male grinned.

"Only if you give me a-"

**SMACK **

Kuroko socked the other in the face, then stood up and dusted himself off. He let out a long, deep sigh.

"I regretfully inform you that this is my onii-san, Tatsuya." Kuroko's mother smiled.

"I'll be cooking. I hope you all get along." She said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I never knew you had a brother, Tetsuya." Akashi stated calmly, saying the statement for everyone. Kuroko blinked slowly, eyes narrowing.

"There's a reason I never told you guys about him." Tatsuya smiled and hugged Kuroko from behind.

"Eh? My kawaii Tet-chan has made so many friends~ And he's even grown taller~" he states in a dream like daze. Kuroko glared sharply at his older brother.

"Please let me go." Tatsuya did so, although he did it reluctantly. Murasakibara walked past everyone, along with Momoi.

"We're going to help out Kuroko-san. She seems very nice." The two soon disappeared from the living room. Tatsuya turned to the others.

"So, you are Tet-chan's friends? Hm. Well, you seem pretty nice. Let's go to Tet-chan's room!" He said. Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"I find it hard to believe you both are related. Your personalities are different." They all finally took the opportunity his appearance. He had pretty much the same hair style, but the ends of his hair were black. His fringe pretty much covered his entire face if he didn't look up or stand up straight. His eyes were azure and silver, both still looking as blank as the rest of the family. He glared.

"I find it hard that an Oha-Asa freak like you can even play basketball. A person like you is usually seen in the library hunched over a boring ass book." He finished with a smile, leaving everyone slightly awed.

"I'm just joking though! I just get upset when people question our relationship!" Kuroko's gaze narrowed, and Akashi could tell that he was about to explode. Kagami stared in disbelief.

"I'm sorry to say this Kuroko, but I doubted that you even had a family. Like, none of us know a single thing about you!" Kagami exclaimed. Kuroko blinked.

"Nobody ever asks me any-"

"Allow me to explain! Tet-chan is just terribly kawaii! Well, let's see! First off, he always gets up on the left side of his bed! He's ambidextrous, he's pretty good at chess, he loves making egg dishes, he never rolls around in his sleep, he has the most incredible bed head, and best of all," he smiled looking up at the ceiling.

"He always announces his true love for me everyday~" he said, cheeks flushing pink.

"No I don't." Tatsuya whimpered.

"Whatever happened to all the days of 'Tatsuya-nii, daisuki!' Or 'Let's play Tatsu-nii!'? I remember that so well!" Kuroko glared as he walked up the stairs.

"I'll get Tetsuki to attack you if you don't stop." Tatsuya paled.

"Please!"

"Too late!" Another blur of blue flew through the air.

"Taste my wrath, Tatsuya-nii! Attack of a million slaps!" The little girl yelled as she slapped Tatsuya relentlessly. The two ended up running around the house which eventually lead to them leaving the group in the living room. All eyes turned to Kuroko. Kise smiled.

"Your family is very energetic Kurokochi!" Aomine nodded to the statement. Kagami blinked.

"Then what the hell happened along the line? Did happiness skip a generation or something?"

"Bakagami, that's rude." Akashi nodded.

"Indeed. Well, I will agree with Ryouta along the lines of saying your family is energetic." Kuroko blinked.

"I am very well aware of that."

"Oi! Stop eating the food before a beat you with this rolling pin!"

"Gomen." Rang out Murasakibara's voice. All stepped into the kitchen, seeing the mother of Kuroko raise a rolling pin above Murasakibara, with Momoi trying to stop the two. Suddenly, the front bust open, revealing a buff man about Murasakibara's height.

"HONEY! TADAIMA!" the man yelled, startling everyone. Kuroko's mom ran towards the man and smiled.

"Hon, you look exhausted. And we have guests!" The man turned to all of them. He grinned.

"Nice to meet you all! How are ya? I hope my son wasn't begging you too much to come here!"

"Oto-san, I don't beg. You taught me not to." Kuroko stated bluntly, which seemed to surprise his father. His father then glanced at the group.

"Oh? Are you guys friends of Tetsuya?" Tatsuya appeared and grinned.

"Yep! And the other two are in the kitchen with mom!" As if on cue, Momoi and Murasakibara appeared.

"Nice to meet you Kuroko-san." Momoi and Murasakibara said in unison. Kuroko's dad grinned.

"I see. Well honey, what are we having for dinner?" He said.

"Soba."

"Yippee!" Came a energetic voice, belonging to Kuroko's sister. She grinned and pulled out a pair of sky blue scissors and ran towards her father, climbing up on him to snip his hair.

"Tetsuki-chan, what did I say about scissors?"

"To use them only when needed?"

"Do you think its needed now?"

"Of course! Papa's hair is hideous!" Aomine and Kagami snickered to themselves, but suddenly stopped when Kise is poked their shoulder and pointed to Akashi.

"Tetsuki, do you like scissors?" Akashi asked, smiling a smile that the others had never seen.

"Yes I do, Seijurou." She said. He knelt down next to her and pulled out his scissors and showing it to her. Her eyes sparkled.

"We're friends now Seijurou! Let's go to my room so we can play darts!" Everyone stiffened at the thought. To the GoM's surprise, Akashi nodded.

"I would love to."

"Not so fast!" Kuroko's mom said, and a wave of relief washed over the group.

"Dinner is ready so that'll have to wait."

That was definitely short-lived.

* * *

As everyone sat near the table, Aomine, Kagami, Kise, and Midorima felt like they were the only sane ones. Akashi was preoccupied with Tetsuki who was flashing her scissors, Midorima and Kuroko's dad were fanboying over Oha-Asa, Kuroko's mom was stuffing her face(which surprised everyone but Kuroko and the rest of his family)and Kuroko was desperately trying to pry his brother off his arm. Finally, Aomine decided to ask Kuroko something.

"Why are you so cold towards your brother?" This got everyone's attention, especially the fact that Kuroko flinched.

Kuroko flinched.

His father beamed. "Well there are plenty of reasons! Why don't you give one Tetsuya?" Kuroko visibly stiffened, if he could look any stiffer than he actually was.

"I don't think that this sort of conversation is appropriate for the table oto-san."

"Well I guess I'll just tell some tales!" Kuroko let his head fall on the table in embarrassment, red reaching up to his ears.

"So yes, there was the very first time Tetsuya disliked his brother. It all happened one day when I returned home from work, when I suddenly heard a scream. There was also a lot of banging and before I knew it I saw a small Tetsuya crying his eyes out saying 'Tatsu-nii tried to rape me so I beat him up!' Now that was a shocker! So I went up the bathroom and Tatsuya was obliterated! I swear I couldn't even make out his face!" He said, laughing heartily. Everyone spared a glance towards Kuroko, fear in the eyes.

'Do we even know the real Kuroko?' They thought in unison.

"And there was that time at the beach!" Kuroko's head shot up, and cut his father off.

"Oto-san, please stop talking."

"So anyways, we were at the beach, but it seemed that my wife here forgot our bag that had our swimsuits! So we went to the beach store to buy swimsuits, but Tetsuya here couldn't fit anything in the boy's section, since it was too big so he had to get something from the girl's section! If you saw how many young males had stopped by our umbrella and tried to flirt. Shock hit them so hard when they realized he was a guy! But that didn't even stop them! Hahaha, I swear that was the funniest time of my life, eh Tetsuya?!" His father said chuckling. Kuroko didn't reply at all, and Tatsuya only made it worse.

"I remember that day perfectly! I still have so many pictures filling up my phone! Its even my background photo!" He said, pulling out his phone and showing it to the group. Eyes stared intently at a younger Tetsuya clad in a two piece black swimsuit. A smile was on his face, causing them to blush slightly.

"Honey, I think you scared Tetsuya off." Stated Kuroko's mom. She then yelped.

"He probably took the ice cream tub as well!" She said with panic in her voice. All followed her to the kitchen. She pulled open the freezer and sure enough, all ice cream was gone.

"Oh no...this isn't healthy! There was eleven containers of vanilla ice cream in that container! He's probably finished it all!" No one was surprised.

They all knew what happened when it came to vanilla and Kuroko.

TBC

* * *

**Again, its been a while since I updated this! Sorry for those who had been waiting, so I hope this was somewhat humorous! Sorry that it may have been confusing due to all the Kuroko's in the family. KUROKO OVERLOAD! I hope I'll be able to update soon! Please review!**


End file.
